The Grandparents
by nannygirl
Summary: In the episode "Multiple" Henry and Lucille are mistaken as being Jacob's grandparents and it doesn't exactly sit very well with Lucille. Find out why in this missing scene story!


_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing. I do not own Resurrection or any of it's characters. I do not own the episode 'Multiple' where the this story takes place. I do not own any other characters, items, or products that might be mentioned in this story. I own nothing._

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everyone! How are you? Hope you're doing well! Today I have for you all a short little oneshot that I had been wanting to do for a while. It's a story that takes place at the end of the episode 'Multiple' from season two. You really don't have to watch the episode before reading the story but you can feel free to do so as well. All you really need to remember from that episode is that it's the one where Henry and Lucille look into enrolling Jacob in school, they get mistaken as Jacob's grandparents, Henry thinks about reopening the factory, and of course that adorable smooch at the end of the episode. This story takes place after that but mentions things you may have forgotten. I hope that you all like it. Please if you have the time, please review and let me know what you thought, I'd really love to hear your thoughts. Thanks so much for stopping by to read, hope you like, and as always, please, Enjoy!_

_**Dedication: **__This story is for my very wonderful friend and fellow Resurrection fan, Jessi aka kevin the bird. Happy Birthday Jessi! *many hugs*_

* * *

**The Grandparents**

It was well after midnight when Henry Langston finally put up the old factory floor plans and headed upstairs to go to bed.

As he climbed the stairs, he felt exhausted but also very excited. It was that excitement that had kept him downstairs for so long, until he at last decided to call to call it a night; he was sure his exhilaration would still be there in the morning. That's how happy these plans of reopening the factory had made him.

Of course, it wasn't only the plans of the factory's reopening that made Henry so happy, nor was it the way that this could affected him. It was the thought of how these plans would affect the others in his life.

His mother, he was sure, would be very pleased to hear that he was planning to right his wrong and get the factory up and running again. Then when the factory was back in its former glory, there would be new jobs and work opportunities for all citizens of Arcadia. And Lucille and Jacob, the reopening of the factory would benefit them a great deal as well. It not only would mean that he would be able to properly provide for them again but it was their legacy as much as it was the rest of the Langston family.

Henry was not only relieved but thankful that he had Lucille on his side for reopening the factory. He'd been worried that the whole idea was crazy, that he was crazy for thinking it, but his wife had assured him he wasn't and supported the not so crazy idea. She believed in him and because she did, Henry now felt like he could do just about anything.

And Jacob, out of all of them, he would probably be the most enthusiastic. Henry couldn't wait to share these plans with his son.

When Henry pushed open the bedroom door he was greeted by darkness but could still make out his wife's form lying on her side of the bed. He gave a faint smile at the sight before making his way over to the dresser to retrieve a change of clothes.

After switching from his day clothes into more comfortable sleeping clothes, Henry sat himself on the right side of the bed, swinging his legs up onto the bed and under the covers. His head was falling back onto his pillow, only inches away, when an abrupt interruption suddenly broke through the calming silence in the room.

"She thought we were the grandparents."

Though the words were words he'd heard before and had been said by the same voice he'd previously heard them be said in, they had been said so unexpectedly—by someone he thought was asleep—Henry instantly sat himself back up.

"Jesus, Lu," he said, his voice revealing how off guard he'd been taken. His left hand rested on his chest, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

The lamp on Lucille's side of the bed clicked on, illuminating the apologetic expression on her face but she never said anything else.

"I thought you were asleep," he said, still trying to calm his heartrate.

"I couldn't sleep," she replied. "I keep thinking about that school and Miss Lynch. How she thought we were the _grandparents_." The last word was said in a way that sounded not just angry but embarrassed and even a little sad.

Henry could tell that being mistaken for a grandparent was something his wife was not very happy about; it appeared to have hit her harder than he thought it had. Still the look she'd given when Miss. Lynch had mistaken them for being Jacob's grandparents had been pretty funny, but Henry tried to be sensitive towards his wife's feelings and did his best to contain his smile.

"Lu," he began, though the way he spoke, his voice showed some of the amusement that he found in this. "She didn't do it on purpose, it was a mistake. She didn't know better."

Lucille turned to look at her husband, the expression she wore remained quite serious. "She thought we were Jacob's grandparents because that's what we look like. We don't look like his parents, we look like we could be his grandparents. We're old enough to pass as his grandparents."

There was a heavy silence that hung in the room. Both Henry and Lucille knew they were not as young as they had been Jacob had been alive. When he died, his death had made them feel older than they had been. Now in present time, they were definitely getting up there in years.

However, just as Jacob's death had added years to their ages, he Return seemed to have taken them right off.

They felt younger than they had in years now that they had their little boy back. Of course, because little boys were known to have great bouts of energy, they did face the occasional physical challenge of keeping up with Jacob and all of his energy. For the most part though, the days spent with Jacob and each other were filled with such fun, joy, and love—as if they'd picked up right where their time together had suddenly been cut short all those years ago—that when night came and they got ready for bed, the wrinkled reflections they caught in the mirror became another shocking sight to find.

"Do you think that other people think that? That we're Jacob's grandparents not his parents?" Lucille voiced one of her the thoughts that had kept her from falling asleep.

A heavy sigh blew out of Henry, he wanted to say something that would make his wife feel better but he could tell that what she wanted was to hear the truth; and with a question like this is, it was hard to do a combination of the two.

"Maybe. But what difference does it make?" Henry continued on with the point he wanted to say, the point he hoped would help to comfort Lucille. "Jacob knows we're his parents, we know we're his parents, and everyone who's important to us knows that we're his parents. That's all that matters."

"Margaret called us old just the other day. She said Jacob should be in school instead of sitting around with a bunch of old people," his wife reminded, shaking her head at both the comment and the woman who had made it.

"That's just Ma…" Henry struggled for the right way to end that statement, "being Ma."

While Lucille nodded her head, showing that she had heard what her husband had said, it didn't appear as though any of his words had been very impactful in changing the feeling that this whole mix up had left her with. He decided to give it another go.

"If it helps, I don't think you're an old person or look like a grandparent at all," Henry started to tell her. "You look just as young and beautiful as you did the day Jacob was born."

A miniature smile etched itself onto Lucille's lips before a scoff managed to escape, "I hope not, I was a horrible, sweaty mess that day."

Recalling the memory himself, Henry chuckled lightly before correcting himself, "Fine, you're just as young and beautiful as the day _after_ Jacob was born."

"Thank you," she said sincerely, giving him a touched and real smile that all too quickly faded away. "But that's not what's kept me up all this time."

Henry's brows knitted closer together as his head titled to the right just a bit and he waited for Lucille to continue on her own.

"It was the word 'grandparents,'" she began to explain, no longer looking at her husband but instead at the wall in front of their bed where they lay. "A long time ago, I came to terms with the fact that losing Jacob meant that I was no longer a mother and I would never be a grandmother. We would never be grandparents." Lucille's gaze shifted downwards to her hands in her lap, "Hearing us be called that today tore that wound open again."

"Hey, come on now," Henry chided in a light, playful kind of tone as he wrapped his arm around the slumped shoulders of his wife. "Who says we'll never be grandparents, huh? I know it sounds like something that would never happen but we never thought Jacob would come back to us and he did. So, who says we'll never be grandparents?"

The repetition of his question made Lucille shut her eyes, an attempt to seal in the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes, she then whispered almost pleadingly, "Don't, Henry, _don't_."

Henry knew exactly why his wife was suddenly so upset but he continued to press on.

"I know, I know," he said rubbing his hand softly on her left upper arm. "One day we might wake up and Jacob," Henry paused and swallowed hard; it was painful just to think about. "Well, he might not be here anymore. But what if we woke up seventeen years from now and Jacob was still here? With his own wife and kids?"

Lucille opened her eyes to find her husband's smiling, hopeful face staring back at her.

"What if we did get to be grandparents?"

Lucille had to laugh a little at the first thought that question placed in her mind, "Then people would think I was a great-grandma instead of a grandma."

"You'd make a great grandma," Henry told her with a smirk dancing on his lips.

A genuine smile cracked onto Lucille's face and she suddenly felt not only less bothered by that grandparent comment from earlier to today but also happier, more relaxed and even a little more hopeful. She moved her face closer to Henry's to give him a thank you kiss that he gratefully accepted. Moments later the pair pulled away from each other, shared a smile, and then snuggled under the blankets for a peaceful night's slumber.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So what did you think? Yay? Nay? Be sure to let me know in a review!_

_I hope you liked this story, sorry for not updating The Unthinkable yet but that is next on the list. Also a little interesting tibit about the episode this story was based off of: did you know that kiss between Henry and Lucille in that scene was unscripted? It was! Frances Fisher tweeted so when the episode aired! Not sure if you all knew that or not but I thought I'd share either way._

_Also one more note, my Resurrection forum is now open! It can be found on this site, it's called Returning Home to Arcadia, and if you have any questions or concerns just message me!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, and have a nice day! _


End file.
